LCDs (Liquid crystal displays) are widely used as a kind of flat panel displayer, and most of the LCDs realize image display by using a liquid crystal switch to adjust the light intensity of a backlight. LCD has multi display mode, wherein, VA mode is a kind of common display mode which has high contrast, wide viewing angle, no need to rub and other advantages. However, since the VA mode using vertical rotating liquid crystal, and the liquid crystal molecules have big birefringence difference, result in serious color shift problem in a large viewing angle. Low color shift is always a pursuit of the VA mode.
A popular way to solve the color shift problem is eight domains improving technology which makes the liquid crystal molecules of two sub-pixel structures in a same pixel structure have different rotation angles, thus to reduce the color shift. The designs to improve the color shift mainly comprise condenser coupling CC technology, 2D1G/2G1D technology, charge sharing CS technology, Vcom voltage modulating technology and so on. Among these designs, the 2D1G technology use two signal wires which have different voltages provided for the sub-pixel structures in a same row, thus to realize eight domains display. But this design needs to double the number of the signal wires, and accordingly need to double the number of conversion chips connected to the signal wires, which will increase cost of panel.